elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cavern of the Incarnate
The Cavern of the Incarnate is an ancient cavern located in the Ashlands of Vvardenfell in the province of Morrowind, located northeast of Red Mountain. The cavern serves as the burial grounds for the Failed Incarnates who claim to be the Nerevarine. It is also a shrine to the Daedric Prince Azura. By game *Cavern of the Incarnate (Morrowind) *Cavern of the Incarnate (Online) Description Geography The Cavern of the Incarnate is located on the inner end of the Valley of the Wind, a dried up foyada that extends along the eastern end of the Vvardenfell Ashlands, more specifically, on the northeastern end of the Ashlands near the Grazelands. The cave itself is rather small, containing a small room that fits a decently-sized statue of Azura. The seawater was flowing from the Sheogorad Strait had leaked into the Cavern of the Incarnate, creating pools of water around the shrine. Stalactites and stalagmites jut throughout the cavern which makes sense considering its proximity to Red Mountain. The cave is well hidden in the area and is seldom visited by pilgrims. History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the Ashkhan of the Urshilaku Tribe, Conoon Chodala, believed that he was in fact the Nerevarine. Conoon Chodala's belief in this was very dangerous, not only for all the Ashlanders in Vvardenfell but it can take a toll on his health. The Gulakhan of the Urshilaku, Seryn along with Wise Woman Dovrosi of Ald'ruhn and an adventurer known as the Vestige, traveled to the Cavern of the Incarnate. This was to commune with the Failed Incarnates and Azura to convince Chodala otherwise. The Failed Incarnates spoke with the Vestige, telling them their stories and what made them perish in the first place. With the knowledge in hand, the three returned to Ald'ruhn and convened with Chodala in the meeting room. Their endeavor had failed, resulting in Chodala attacking the settlement with the help of the Red Exiles. Chodala was eventually killed by the Vestige after he escaped into Azura's Coast.Events in "Divine Delusions" Third Era During the Vvardenfell Crisis in 3E 427, the true Nerevarine had risen from the shadows, on their quest to fulfill the Nerevarine Prophecy. The Nerevarine convened with the Urshilaku Tribe and the Ashkhan of Urshilaku, Sul-Matuul. The Ashkhan had given the Nerevarine a riddle that needed to be deciphered so that the hero can find the Cavern of the Incarnate. Through some investigation, the Nerevarine had discovered the location of the Cavern and traveled to the area, to converse with Azura. It was there the traveler obtained the Moon-and-Star and they were officially named the Nerevarine of Prophecy. In the cavern, the Nerevarine had talked with the different Failed Incarnates including Conoon Chodala and Peakstar. Sul-Matuul would later on name the champion the Nerevarine of the Urshilaku, being given the Teeth of the Urshilaku.Events in "The Path of the Incarnate"Events in "Urshilaku Nerevarine" Gallery Cavern of the Incarnate.jpg|Cavern of the Incarnate circa 3E 427. Cavern of the Incarnate Door.jpg|Entrance of the cavern. Appearances * * ru:Пещера Воплощения Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Natural Formations